


Physical 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Physical 2

For Natasha,  
Sex was a trade.  
Something she used to,  
Distract her marks.  
She was a beautiful woman,   
And men wanted a piece of her.  
The only exception to this,   
Clint Barton.   
He saved her.  
She had tried to seduce him,  
But it had back fired.  
Clint hadn't even flinched,   
Upon seeing her naked.  
Natasha was shocked.   
No one had been able to resist her.  
But Clint had.   
And she fell for him that very day.  
If she had Sex with him,  
It's always going to mean more.  
She was OK with that.   
Because it wasn't a trade with Clint.

Clint was the best agent,  
In Shield.   
His record was flawless.  
He always got his target.   
So they had assigned him to,  
Take out the Blsck Widow.   
She was a Femme Fatale.  
Clint knew she was attractive.  
That men fell for her.  
But Clint had seen a glimer of hope for redemption.   
She had tried to seduce him.  
But Clint had good control of his Base desires.  
He was able to resist her.  
They became friends.   
He fell for her.  
And was surprised to find out,   
The feeling was mutual.   
The Sex was something deeper with them.  
They truly connect.


End file.
